


Wake Your Ghost

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Something short and painful, flying into the sun would be more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: If Seth could do things differently, would he? | spoilers for 3x07





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, 3x07, huh?
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Go back in time.

Don't apologize. Don't hurt her. Shoot her. Don't touch her. Let her go. Don't give up. Don't walk away. Don't leave her there. Keep the money. Drive. Don't stop the car. Don't fight her. Don't yell. Protect her. Listen to her. Follow her. Put down the needle. Flush the heroin. Get a job. A real job. Hide the guns. Fuck that, destroy the guns. Get the damn passports. Feed her. Put a roof over her head. Sleep on the floor. Let her have the bed. Let her sleep past noon. Comfort her. Listen to her...LISTEN. Put down the bottle. Pour the liquor down the drain. Talk to her instead. Tell her no. 

Go back further.

Don't latch on to her. Don't make promises. Don't knock on that door. Don't let Richie near her. Walk away. Leave her alone. Don't lock eyes with her. Don't check into the Dew Drop Inn. 

Now, go forward.

Beat Amaru. Save her. Beat Brasa. Save her. Close the gates of hell. Save her. Live for her. Fight for her. Earn her forgiveness. Believe in her. Love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Your Ghost" by Greg Laswell  
> https://youtu.be/DejH3qnhQrA
> 
> If I walk down this hallway  
> Tonight, it's too quiet  
> So I pat through the dark  
> And call you on the phone  
> Push your old numbers  
> And let your house ring  
> Till I wake your ghost
> 
> Let him walk down your hallway  
> It's not this quiet  
> Slide down your receiver  
> Sprint across the wire  
> Follow my number  
> Slide into my hand
> 
> It's the blaze across your nightgown  
> It's the phone's ring
> 
> I think last night, you were driving circles around me  
> I think last night, you were driving circles around me  
> I think last night, you were driving circles around me  
> I think last night, you were driving circles around me
> 
> I can't drink this coffee  
> Till I put you in my closet  
> Let him shoot me down  
> And let him call me off  
> Take it from his whisper  
> You're not that tough
> 
> It's the blaze across your nightgown  
> It's the phone's ring
> 
> I think last night, you were driving circles around me


End file.
